Fiction or Reality?
by Evans12
Summary: Can one have a family in the real world , while operating in a fictional one? The age old question of any spook, and that's test when a loved one gets ill. summary may stink but story might be a bit better.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything, except for my ideas.

Fiction or Reality?

It's as if I can't think! My head is swarming with all the possibilities of many thoughts none that I won't to open up or even go into. If I could choose when to try and when to turn away then it would make my life quite a bit easier, but that won't happen until I deal with the matter at hand. The one that is surrounding my most inner thoughts, the one that will help me deal with my concerns and my battle. My thoughts are like a fight that I can't seem to win no matter what I try to do.

The only way that I can probably win this is to call off the whole thing until I have some grip on what seems to be affecting me. In addition, there's only a small group that I can rely on for the necessary support that I need to help me get my thoughts back together. In all my years I have never been this conflicted before, never so confused or faced with so much turmoil that I'd ever be forced to reconsider doing the one thing that matters the most to me, but being away from those which can help me make sense of things that to me hurts more than anything.

That's why it's impossible for me to even consider talking to my superiors about what's going on with me. I need to be able to focus on my job but in order to do that I will first need to be able to rely on myself and believe in what I can do in order to know that I can count on myself and my instincts when the time or situation arises.

I never thought a time would come when I'd have to rely on those who I know but barely know to help me make sense of what's going on. I may know her but when it comes to being outside of my reality, it challenges me to believe that I can't be wrong that I need to try and remember that promise I made to her on the day that we made a commitment to be together. All that I can think about is that all my alternate lives are closing in on me to the point that I can't seem to tell the real from the made-up anymore. All I know is that if I want to keep myself from going insane, I need to spend some time in reality getting back in touch with who I really am. Which is why I have to break away from the job for a little while and try to reconnect with my loved ones?

Fiona had been noticing a change in Adam's personality one that she knew wasn't a very good one. Yet noticing it was one thing doing something about it was going to be something completely different. She knew that one way to get through to Adam was with their job and the other was with the twos pride and joy the most precious thing in their lives next to each other and that would be there beautiful little boy Wesley. It was very unusual to see a pile of case reports sitting on Adam's desk, past the deadline to hand them into Harry for his closure of the mission. What was even more unusual was the fact that Adam himself was nowhere in sight, with a very angry and rampaging Harry looking for him and his teams reports.

"Has anyone seen Adam?" asked Harry in an open-ended question to all those in the grid at the moment

"Not in a few hours" came back from one of his junior agents (who's not on Adam's team)

"Same, haven't seen him since he came back from lunch Harry. And that was over three hours ago" came Ruth's voice from behind a case folder she was looking over

"Fiona, have you seen you husband?" Harry asked with the slightest hitch of concern

"Sorry Harry, I just got in a little over an hour ago, myself and I haven't even seen him since we parted ways this morning from the house. Which I find quite strange since Wes was a bit under the weather this morning and Adam was worried about him" supplied Fiona with a slight hint of concern for both her husband and child in her voice

"Then where is he? Malcolm, locate Adam's cell now" Harry called out,

"I'm on it," said Malcolm, in a rush to reach his computer and start the trace on his missing colleague and friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclainmer: I own nothing. except for the nurses and doctors. the hospital is a real one in England at least according to my research. hope you enjoy it

Fiction or Reality?

It wasn't like Adam to just take-off without telling anyone especially without letting Fiona know where he's going. For Adam the drive out to the countryside was one that he needed if there was one place that he could ever rely on to give him some type of understanding towards what's going on it would be that of the old grounds of where he spent his childhood. During the time he was driving along he realized he had forgotten to take his phone so he was unreachable, which wasn't intentional considering he wanted to desperately speak to Fiona to find out how it went with getting Wes off to school. Because if there was one thing that he knew about his boy it was that, he becomes very clingy when he is sick. After spending half-an-hour in the country he decided it was time to go back into the city and face Harry and anybody else who may be wondering where he has gotten off to.

Meanwhile back at the grid everyone was slightly on edge with the fact that they are unable to reach one of their most senior of agents. As much as Fiona wanted to be worried about her husband who has dropped off the grid, she has more pressing matter's Wes's school had called saying that Wes had been rushed to hospital with unimaginable pains that seemed to have come on quite suddenly after he had attempted to eat some of his lunch. After receiving that phone call from the school, Fiona was in even more of a desperate mood to find her husband so that the both of them could get over to the hospital together to be with their son when he needs them the most, that's if they could only find him.

The drive back from the country was taking longer than Adam though possible and that meant he wasn't going to be able to see Fiona when he got back to the grid because she'd probably leave early with Wes being slightly under the weather that's only if she came into work to begin with. By the time he got back to the grid, it was nearly empty but for those who were there it was a flurry of activity, all searching for Adam. Once he step through the port, the first person to see him was Ruth and she came running over and enveloped him in a hug.

"Ruth, what's wrong?" asked Adam while trying to keep his mind in check

"Adam it's..." Ruth started to say before being interrupted by Harry

"Where have you been Mister Carter?" questioned by Harry

"I went for a drive needed to clear my head is that alright, with you Harry?" Adam stated with just the slightest hint of angry rising in his voice

"It wouldn't have been if you mentioned it to me prior and what about your cell-phone where is it?" harry responded with the same amount of angrier appearing in his voice

"It's in my desk I forgot it there when I left for my drive. Why what happened? Where's Fi?" responded Adam with anguish and concern in his voice

"She's at the hospital" Ruth stated

"Hospital? Why what's wrong, what happened?" Adam asked with complete concern in his voice

"Wesley...Adam he was rushed to hospital during his lunch period" Ruth told him

"And Fiona?" Adam asked

"She waited for you for as long as she could, but she had to get to the hospital to be with Wes" said Ruth showing her concern once again in her voice

"Which is where you should be yourself? Now get a move on it" stated Harry

"Thank you Harry, by the way which hospital?" Adam asked in a rush to gather his few things off his desk

"Queen Elizabeth Hospital for Children" answered Ruth

"Okay and thank you again. I'll call once I hear anything about him" responded Adam

"You better and give Fiona and Wes our love" stated Harry on his way to his office

"Will do" came the response from Adam

That's the last time Adam takes off without his phone, his sons lying up in hospital probably scared to death and wondering where in the world his parents are. For Adam all he could think about was the possibilities of his serve problems while he drove himself to the hospital to be with his wife and child. Upon arriving at the hospital, Adam went straight to the admissions desk to find out where he would find Wes.

"Excuse me, nurse..." Adam called out in a rush to get her attention

"Browns, what may I do for you sir?" responded the nurse

"Could you point out to me which floor I'd find the patient Wesley Carter on?" Adam asked after a few breaths to gather himself

"May I ask who you are first and relation to the person before I provide you with any information?" requested the desk nurse out of protection for the possible patient in the hospital

"Oh sorry, my names Adam Carter. Wesley Carter is my son; he was brought in during the lunch hour from his school. My wife Fiona, should be here already" replied Adam with just a bit of concern and determination in his voice

"Yes Mr. Carter, I was told you should be her soon. You'll find your wife and son on the fifth floor. The nurse's station will be expecting you" supplied nurse Browns in a calming and soothing voice hoping to put Adam at some ease

"Thank you nurse Browns" came from Adam in a much calmer and relaxed response

"You're welcome sir, hope everything's going to be alright with your son" said the nurse just before responding to a doctor in the back looking for a file

"Same here" replied Adam on his way to the lifts to head up to the floor that currently houses his whole world.

Once he got off the lift at the fifth floor, he managed to see the nurses' station and the waiting area just a little off of that with Fiona sitting there having what appears to be a break down for everybody to see. Adam barely made it a foot before he saw a doctor coming towards Fiona and that made him just take off running. In time, at all Adam was standing beside his wife while the doctor stood there in silence while the two greeted each other and the head nurse tried to find out who he was.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I call for security. Unless you can tell me who you are and what your business is here?" asked the nurse in a very threatening and slightly concerning matter

"Sorry, nurse Lansing; this is my husband Adam Carter. I told you he was coming" came the reply from Fiona before Adam had a chance to even speak

"Yes sorry, it's just that not many parents run right by our desk to the waiting area" was the reply from nurse Lansing in response to Fiona and Adam

"I apologize for that but I saw my wife and the doctor here and needed to get to her as quickly as I possibly could" which came as the only type of response that Adam could muster up to say to the nurse at that moment

"That's alright, but for future reference please stop at the desk and wait for us to provide you with the appropriate information and documentation for the floor" supplied nurse Lansing

"Understood and again my apologizes for jumping the line. I just needed to be with my wife" again all Adam could seem to do was apologize to this nurse

"I know and I'll leave you both alone with the doctor now" was the last thing said by nurse Lansing before she left to go back to the desk

"Thank you" came from both Adam and Fiona to nurse Lansing

Before the doctor started to tell them anything, he was called away for an emergency and promised them that he'd be right back to talk with them once he took care of the emergency. He sincerely apologized and promised to get back to them as quickly as he could. With that, the doctor left leaving Adam and Fiona alone to talk before he returned to speak to them about Wes.


End file.
